An exemplary implementation of the broad inventive principles relates to a printed circuit board laminate in which two printed circuit boards are laminated one on top of the other and connected to each other with a plurality of board-to-board terminals, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board laminate in which an insulating plate is interposed between two printed circuit boards.
In the prior art, a printed circuit board laminate is described in which a plurality of printed circuit boards are laminated one on top of another as an internal circuit of an electric connection box, such as a junction box, mounted on an automobile. As is described, for example, in JP-A-2009-26464 (Patent Document 1), such a printed circuit board laminate has a structure in which two printed circuit boards are disposed oppositely with a clearance in between and connected to each other by soldering both ends of board-to-board terminals to respective through-holes of these printed circuit boards.
Incidentally, as is described in Patent Document 1, in order to support the printed circuit boards against a push-in force applied to the printed circuit boards when fuses, relays, and the like are connected, the printed circuit board laminate is provided with an insulating plate interposed between the laminated printed circuit boards so that the printed circuit boards are supported on the insulating plate.